Elephant Gun
by WitchWhite
Summary: La familia Walden decide viajar en crucero para festejar la mayoría de edad de la menor de la familia, Chris, sin embargo, no todo es risas y diversión ya que el barco es secuestrado por piratas. Radamanthys tendrá que tomar una decisión rápido antes que suceda una catástrofe.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es un regalo para Moonage (aka Athena Selas en FF. Net) por Navidad y porque es genial y ama Rada x Kanon y viceversa como yo. Y por otras cosas que ella sabe.**

 **Espero que te guste mucho, porque lo hice pensando en esa pasión por ver a Rada siendo ensartado por su macho Kanon y porque no hay mejor OTPs que las canon, guelita que sí. Y yo con mi Saga x Aioros se completa la familia géminis.**

 **Serán tres capítulos**

 **Nota: Kanon x Radamanthys**

 **Advertencias:** _yaoi lemon hard, chicoxchico romance, lenguaje fuerte_

 **Disclaimer:** _ya sabemos que los personajes no son de nosotros… pero este fic y la historia sí y la idea también es mía._

 **-o-**

 **Elephant Gun**

 _If I was young, I'd flee this town_

 _I'd bury my dreams underground_

 _As did I, we drink to die, we drink tonight_

La idea de un viaje en crucero para festejar la mayoría de edad de su prima, no le cayó mal. Él y su familia necesitaban un poco de Sol, de calor mediterráneo y vida. El agua la tenían diario y de las peores maneras. Lluvia fría sin avisar y tráfico insoportable. Chris Walden era la menor de la dinastía. Y ahora una pieza de subasta. No le agradaban las fiestas de presentación, era como ofrecer a los hombres carne fresca. "Vean todos, tengo una jovencita lista para tener sexo y matrimonio" Los padres de Chris, sus tíos, estaban lejos de pensar así, de lo contrario no hubieran hecho tan elegante evento en el crucero. O será que él continuaba viéndola como la niña tierna y sensible que era. Chris se mantenía muy al margen, cumplía con sus deberes, asistía a la universidad y no se metía en problemas. No como su hermana Úrsula que ya estaba pasando su primer divorcio. Ambos tenían la misma edad pero Úrsula siempre fue rebelde e impertinente.

La recepción fue aburrida y perfecta, como todo lo que hacen los ingleses. Lo mejor de sus elegantes reuniones siempre era el alcohol, sobraba hasta para echar al mar. Sus padres aplaudían emocionados a su lado.

― Chris es tan bonita… conseguirá un buen marido― dijo su madre.

No se imaginaba un esposo para Chris. Es que sólo de verla, parecía que aún jugaba con muñecas. El matrimonio para su familia no sólo era un lazo de "amor" era un negocio, contrato, pura transacción económica. Su padre dejo de presionarlo cuando se consiguió una novia extranjera, de las que están en intercambio en Cambridge. Era alemana y sus padres trabajaban en el Consulado. "Como siempre, enorgulleces el apellido y a tu padre" dijo cuándo la llevó a casa. Y no es que no la quisiera pero de eso a casarse con ella… aún quedaba mucho por conocer.

Un hombre de mediana edad con el cabello rizado, subió al estrado. Se sentó frente al piano y comenzó a tocar Brahms.

― Insufrible― susurró.

― ¿Qué dijiste?― preguntó su madre con el ceño fruncido.

― Nada― contestó con un tonó de voz firme― tengo mal oído para la música clásica.

― Eso pensé…

Desde la mesa vecina, Chris le saludó agitando su mano. Él respondió con el mismo gesto. "Es una buena niña" pensó. Los meseros comenzaron a servir. Crema de verduras, mariscos, ensalada y mucha, mucha verdura. Antes de comer se hizo el brindis. Radamanthys aprovechó para pedir una botella de whisky. Su madre desaprobó el acto. A él no le importó.

― No te gusta que beba, pero toleran que Úrsula en pleno divorcio coquetee con uno de los hijos del Conde Macewen ― comentó mientras servía el licor en un vaso de cristal dirigiendo su mirada a la escena de la prima que sonreía descaradamente a un joven muchacho de cabello dorado.

― A veces eres insoportable, hijo. Espero no te pongas impertinente. Qué vergüenza.― respondió su madre con mueca de asco.

― Ya, ya, no hare el ridículo. Y será por Chris no por la familia.

― No es coqueteo, Radamanthys, son relaciones públicas. Si no consigue un marido pronto, la familia tendrá que pagar sus deudas― comentó su padre muy serio. Como si de verdad le interesara su sobrina.

Se sintió absurdo en medio de un vals en pleno siglo XXI. La única que disfrutaba en efecto era la festejada. La cual bailó con casi todos los miembros de la familia. Dejó para el final al primo favorito. Una vez puso un pie en la pista, se oyeron aplausos. Sonrió al ver a Chris. Tomó su mano y la besó, tal como lo hicieran sus ancestros. Rodeó su talle, la atrajo a él y comenzaron a bailar.

― Soy malo para esto, Chris… guíame o te pondré en ridículo― aseguró el rubio.

― Y sería lo más divertido que sucediera en esta fiesta― contestó. Acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de su primo.

― ¿No te diviertes?

― Sí, pero me hubiera gustado más festejar en un pub, ya soy mayor de edad ya puedo entrar… pero mi mamá insistió en un evento magno.

― Cuando volvamos a Londres te llevaré al mejor pub irlandés con la condición que sólo tomes dos copas de vino… ¿Quieres?

― ¿Solo dos? Que aburrido. Está bien, sería el mejor regalo, primo… Gracias― Chris sonrió y brincó emocionada. Lo que dio sospechas a sus padres de que algo tramaban.

La valsa rusa era interpretada con alta virtud por el pianista. Radamanthys ya había pisado dos veces a su prima quien reía por no saber disimular los errores de baile. Algunos familiares observaron indignados ante el comportamiento de Radamanthys. "Es que siempre da algo de qué hablar" "Nunca puede comportarse como un joven de su edad" "Pensar que él será el representante de la familia un día" "¿Lord?, de Lord no tiene nada, ve ese cabello, podría ser un poco más decente" Ya está acostumbrado a las críticas. Nada le parecía a su familia. Lo único que les gustaba de él, era su novia Pandora y quizá porque provenía de una buena familia.

En medio del baile y la lujosa recepción de salón de eventos, el ferri se quedó inmóvil. Se balanceaba únicamente con las olas del mar. Las luces se apagaron. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, la luz del Sol se filtró por las ventanas. El aire acondicionado desapareció. Los Walden se preguntaron preocupados que sucedía. El padre de Radamanthys salió con el de Chris a la cabina principal. Todos los invitados murmuraban las posibles causas del aparcamiento.

― Esto no me gusta― Chris se aferró al brazo de su primo. Se sentía segura no sólo porque su primo era alto, sino porque era fuerte, valiente y cara de pocos amigos que intimidaba al más brabucón de su escuela.

― Tranquila, si se ha quedado sin combustible, pueden enviar otro barco y luego el tío William meterá una demanda, como es su costumbre, por subirnos a un barco en mal estado.

La risa de Chris era suave. Desde que eran niños la ha querido y cuidado como una hermana menor. Úrsula nunca estaba con ella y se ocupaba de sí misma, dejándola sola en las ocasiones que más la necesitaba. Cuando la molestaban en la escuela por tener trastorno en el habla. Él siempre la defendía. Convirtiéndose en el súper héroe de su prima, el guerrero celta más grande de su tierra, el príncipe en caballo blanco.

La niña miró al tío mencionado, un gordito bonachón con bigote de chef clásico que al sentir su mirada le sonrió.

Pasaron algunos minutos, su padre y tío no regresaban. Quiso saber que pasaba pero su madre lo detuvo. Argumentó que su padre y tío sabían cómo solucionarlo, que esperará. Obedeció a regañadientes. Fue entonces que el barco comenzó a moverse. Todos agradecieron y regresaron a sus lugares con tranquilidad. La puerta se abrió, su padre y el de Chris entraron seguidos de un grupo de hombres de diferentes nacionalidades, armados y con cadenas.

Dos de ellos dispararon al techo. Hubo gritos y confusión. Pidieron guardar silencio. Chris se aferró a su primo. Radamanthys no pudo moverse un rifle apuntaba a su cabeza.

* * *

Una vez atados y amordazados los invitados y familiares, fueron aislados al fondo del salón. Casi unos encima de otros. Uno a uno fueron despojados de sus pertenecías, aretes, rolex, joyas, esmeraldas, cadenas y carteras. Radamanthys dejó que se llevaran el anillo que la novia le regaló en su cumpleaños. Chris cerró los ojos cuando arrancaron la cadena de Nuestra Señora de Walsingham que tenía desde sus tres años luego de la comunión.

Radamanthys quería decirle a su prima que todo estaría bien, pero no podía hablar por culpa de la tela que cubría su boca. La oyó llorar cuando a una de sus tías la golpearon en la cara por hacerse difícil y no entregar los aretes. Otro sujeto disparó al suelo y habló en un idioma primitivo para ellos. El heredero Walden chocó su cabeza contra la pared esperando que acabara pronto. El dinero de los Walden no era lo más valioso, si por él fuera se los daba todo pero quería que se marcharan.

― ¿Quién es Lord Walden?― preguntó un joven que recién entró a la habitación. Tenía el cabello larguísimo y azul como el océano. Unos ojos verdes expresivos que escudriñaron a todos los Walden― si no me dicen quién es, voy a disparar a todas las mujeres― amenazó.

Observó a su padre que miró con odio al pirata. Lo notó más viejo y cansado, su edad le pesaba. Toda la familia Walden estaba en sus manos. Las miradas se perdieron en el vacío del techo o el suelo. Nadie respondió. El padre de Radamanthys le enseñó a infundir respeto con su sola existencia. Es por ello que nadie se atrevió a mover un dedo. Un hombre negro con el cabello a la mohicana blanco, disparó en medio de las piernas de Úrsula. Al instante, ella se desmayó.

― Malditos perros burgueses… lo más valioso que tienen es su inútil vida.― Escupió el peliazul que parecía ser el líder― ¡Respondan! ¿Quién es Lord Walden?

Chris a su lado seguía con los ojos cerrados, llorando bajito. Radamanthys iba a levantarse. Ya que su padre estaba tardando demasiado o pensando, no sabía. Necesitaba actuar rápido o esos locos los asesinarían. Sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda. Poco a poco apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para impulsarse de pie. El líder notó el movimiento.

― ¿Tú eres Lord Walden? ― El líder se acercó confundido, tiró de sus cabellos hasta ponerlo de pie― Eres demasiado joven. ¡No me mientas!

Radamanthys lo retó, su mirada ámbar echaba chispas y esperaba tener la oportunidad de romperle la cabeza.

― Supongamos que tú eres Lord Walden… Quiero cinco millones de libras para esta noche. ¿Cómo harás para dármelas? De lo contrario vamos a violar y matar a todas las perras que están a aquí… después a ustedes hasta que tu puta familia desaparezca.

Arrojó a Radamanthys de nuevo al suelo. Su cuerpo azotó contra el suelo golpeándose la columna. Chris se acercó un poco. Seguía llorando. Qué bonito regalo de cumpleaños. Muy buena idea que le sucediera esto a su prima. A la que más quería de toda su familia. No sabía a quién odiar, si a si mismo por aceptar o a su tía idiota por la idea del crucero. Vio al líder caminar alrededor del salón. Tomó descuidadamente un pan y mariscos, se los llevó a la boca despreocupadamente. Cinco hombres seguían apuntando con rifles viejos. Todos ellos llevaban ropas desgastadas. Olían a mar. Sus cabellos grasos y piel seca decían que su vida era así. Efímera y vulgar. Ser piratas del mediterráneo.

҉҈

Habían pasado dos horas después del secuestro. Trajeron al capitán del barco junto a su gente. Amordazados y atados de las manos. El barco seguía su ruta establecida hacia Malta, donde planeaban quedarse un par de días y después regresar a Londres. Supuso que fue para no dar sospechas a los guardias de las cosas.

Los tipos habían bajado las armas y se disponían a revisar el salón, comer de los restos de comida que había en la mesa. Pasear alrededor de la sala. Uno de ellos, de cabello verdoso con una cicatriz en el ojo, paso sus dedos por el piano.

Radamanthys deseaba que le quitaran la tela de la boca y negociar con el líder. Su padre estaba furioso. La rabia Walden corría por sus venas. No quitaba la mirada de su hijo, era una lástima que no pudiera reprenderlo. Su tío respiraba con dificultad, recordó que tenía problemas cardiacos. Debía hablar pronto con el líder antes de una desgracia. Úrsula seguía desmayada y Chris parecía estar orando.

Pensar rápido era su especialidad. Había ideado la forma de entregarle el dinero. En el barco había señal de WiFi, podía enviar mensaje al secretario de su padre. Sacaría el efectivo y tal vez podría dejarlo en algún punto clave para que alguno de sus hombres lo tomara. Evidentemente no dejaría que nadie se fuera por miedo a la marina. Había leído en los diarios que los piratas venían desde África. Secuestraban las embarcaciones ya fuera de pasajeros o carga. Una vez obtenían lo que deseaban se iban. Eran prácticos, no se quedaban tanto tiempo, como un asalto en transporte público. Sin embargo, algo distinto sucedía en este atraco.

Arrastrando las piernas consiguió llamar la atención de uno de los piratas. Un hombre de cabellos sepia y ojos azules que mascaba chicle lo miró fijamente. Con movimientos bruscos de sus manos, llamó su atención.

― Oye, ¿qué te pasa?― preguntó en un inglés perfecto pero agresivo, apuntando de nuevo a su cabeza con el viejo rifle.

Radamanthys hizo gruñido y en seguida le quitó la tela.

― Trae a tu líder, le daré el dinero. Pero que no toque a nadie, ¿entendido?― fue un rugido más que una orden.

― Tú no mandas aquí, burgués…― respondió dando una patada en su pecho que lo regresó al suelo.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, indicó a otro que fuera por su jefe. Toda la familia e invitados, miraron al hijo prodigo asombrados. Su madre trataba de decirle algo con la mirada, abría los ojos muy grandes y fruncía el ceño. Uno de sus tíos negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué pensaría su padre? Un hombre de cabellos blancos y rubios, con el rostro desencajado y los ojos furiosos. Los mismos ojos ámbar que heredó, lo retaban coléricos. Alguna vez fue como su hijo, alto y con el porte de un noble real. Podía escuchar su voz. ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? ¡Yo soy quien debe dar la cara por esta familia no tú! ¿Crees que soy débil? ¿Crees que por ser viejo no puedo defenderlos? Lo que pasa es que Radamanthys también los quería proteger a todos.

― Es esto o que nos maten ¿qué prefieres?― se dirigió a su padre. El sujeto de cabellos castaños metió la bocacha del rifle entre los labios de Radamanthys para que se callara.

Hubo gritos ahogados, sobre todo de Chris que aterrada movía su cabeza. Temiendo que le pasará algo a su primo.

― Baian, no seas tan agresivo con él pequeño Lord… veamos que tiene decir ― la voz gruesa del jefe se escuchó por el salón. Se acercó hasta Radamanthys de forma lacónica y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura― más vale que no sea un engaño… de lo contrario les vuelo la cabeza.

El aludido sacó el arma de la boca del rubio quien pudo respirar con calma. Por la forma de dirigirse a él, supo que ya no había porque fingir ser su padre. Se miraron por un rato. Aquel marino estaba relajado, la situación sobre sus manos y la vida de muchos dependía de él.

Un quejido los interrumpió. El padre de Radamanthys intentó decir algo. Uno solado de cabello rosa alborotado se acercó para quitar el trapo de su boca.

― Te daré lo que pides… Sólo déjame hacer una llamada, enviar un mensaje.

El líder curvó sus labios con satisfacción sin dejar de mirar a Radamanthys. Le satisfacía su sorpresa y su derrota. Le gustaba ver como entre las mismas familias había competencia, como se destruían por obtener respeto y el honor. Pisoteando sus propios genes.

― No― los marinos rieron divertidos. Mientras buscaba entre los rehenes algo de su interés― No tenemos mucho tiempo… Así que me voy a llevar algo para entretenerme en lo que tengo el dinero.

― ¿Cómo?― preguntó el padre de Radamanthys contrariado.

―Que nosotros nos vamos ― oyó las risas de sus subordinados. Al parecer lo que buscó lo halló en la pequeña Chris que se ocultaba tras de otro primo― me voy a quedar con ella. ¡Elijan lo que les guste!― ofreció a los demás marineros― una vez tenga el dinero, te lo devolveré.

― Así no funciona...― interrumpió Radamanthys pero un golpe en el rostro lo calló.

― Tú no estás en posición de exigir o discutir― tiró del cuello de su camisa de forma agresiva― lo toman o los mató a todos― en ese momento, los rifles cortaron cartucho, esperando la orden fría para disparar.

Afortunadamente nadie pudo gritar por las telas sucias en sus bocas. Los puños de Radamanthys agolparon la sangre así como la impotencia. Quería desfigurarle el rostro bonito a ese sujeto que apestaba a sal de mar. Rió divertido al observarlos asustados.

En tanto los piratas tomaron a dos de sus primas, incluida Úrsula, a una joven tía y al primo que vivía en Dinamarca que llegó a Londres sólo por el cumpleaños de Chris.

― ¿Entonces…?― volvió a preguntar sin quitar la mirada de Chris― que bonita estás― se atrevió a tocar su rostro de porcelana. Ella trató de alejarse pero fue imposible huir de su mano ruda.

― No la toques… no te atrevas a tocarla― advirtió Radamanthys furioso. Las muñecas de sus manos comenzaron a sangrar al intentar liberarlas de las cadenas.

El peliazul volvió a reír y se atrevió a meter la mano bajó el vestido de Chris. Lo que por instinto hizo que ella le diera una patada en el estómago. Había aprendido de las peleas que en antaño tuvo su primo al defenderla. Aunque no tuvo ningún efecto, aquel marinero sólo lamió sus labios.

― Me gustan difíciles… se saborea mejor el sexo.

― ¡Cerdo! No la toques… ― el color de las mejillas de Radamanthys se había coloreado de un rojo ira que lo delataba.

― Ciérrale el hocico al imbécil.

― ¡Basta!― gritó el padre del inglés pero no pudo hacer mucho.

― Espera… yo me quedaré contigo, pero deja que los demás se vayan― con la cólera en las venas, Radamanthys se enfrentó al capitán.

Su madre negó desesperada, hacía ruidos extraños tras la tela en su boca. Chris no paraba de llorar. Su familia y amigos pensaban que era un idiota.

― Deja de hacer estupideces Radamanthys. Te ordeno que te sientes y me dejes negociar el asunto― pero ni el mayor de los Walden podía detener la rebeldía de su hijo que a pesar de seguir los modales, acostumbraba salirse de la línea de colorear.

― ¿Tú? ¿Qué valor puedes tener para que te intercambie por todos?―preguntó seductor el peliazul lamiendo sus labios.

― Soy el primer heredero de la fortuna Walden― no hacía tanto frío para que temblara al decir aquellas palabras. Como si toda la responsabilidad cayera de pronto en su cuerpo como balde de agua fría.

El líder sonrió satisfecho y silbó por la sorpresa. Con un ademán ordenó a los marinos regresar a las mujeres y hombre que habían tomado como presas. Chris no paraba de llorar, apretaba los parpados.

― Cuando me entregué el dinero en la isla de Anticitera, le regresaré a su primogénito en Malta.

Un hombre de piel pálida con aspecto cadavérico, metió una nota en el traje del padre de Radamanthys con las indicaciones y lugar exacto donde debería dejarse el dinero.

― ¿Qué garantía tendré?― La voz firme y dura que conocía Radamanthys en su padre se hizo presente. Estaba seguro que se liberaría pronto. Lo importante era que Chris y su madre estarían a salvo. Ellas importaban más que los otros.

Cinco millones de libras para los Walden no eran nada, era como si lo perdiera la tía Ale y la prima Úrsula en un casino. Como cuando el primo Edward se fugó a Ibiza en su cumpleaños y no le avisó a nadie. El dinero para los Walden era como quitarle pelo a un gato. La fortuna crecía siempre, se multiplicaba como si hubieran puesto un hechizo de abundancia. Era mejor que ellos no lo supieran y seguir en estado de shok.

― Usted me da el dinero y yo le regreso entero a su hijo. Le daré dos días y soy considerado. Por el tiempo y las transacciones, la distancia, ya sabe cómo son los putos bancos. Sí pasa de un día un segundo. Mató a su hijo y le dejo el cadáver flotando en el mar. Está de más agregar que si dice algo a la policía… olvídese de todo.

Chris al escuchar tremenda amenaza, dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de su primo.

― Voy a estar bien, Chris… lo importante es que a ti no te pase nada.

 **-o-**

 **Continua…**

 **Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que no haya resultado pesado, me cuesta mucho hacer fics largos. Aunque me he divertido con la imaginación. Saludos y gracias por leer. Trataré de subir cada semana los siguientes dos capítulos para finalizar.**

 **= )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

 _Far from home, elephant gun_

 _Let's take them down one by one_

 _We'll lay it down, it's not been found, it's not around_

Para el amanecer Radamanthys ya no estaba en el ferri. Ni en el cumpleaños, no había más fiesta y mucho menos la sonrisa de su prima. Se fue junto con un grupo de lanchas a un barco pesquero color azul con blanco a mitad del Mediterráneo, antes de llegar al Líbano. Significaba que estos "piratas" utilizaban la pesca legal como camuflaje para sus trastadas.

Durante el trayecto, vio pasar a la guardia costera. No paso absolutamente nada, fue como encontrar pescadores comunes en el área.

― ¿Te sorprende?― preguntó un hombre de aspecto cadavérico de cabello corto oscuro.

Radamanthys no respondió. Al llegar al barco, notó que estaba demasiado bien equipado. Incluso contaban con aparatos sofisticados para la pesca. Herramientas tecnológicas y hasta un radio que sonaba música en inglés. Sí, le sorprendía porque generalmente los piratas son gente humilde, con pocos recursos y por ello se dedicaban a robar. Esa era la visión actual de un pirata. Como los somalíes, ruandeses o mayor parte de África del Sur.

Dos de los marinos vaciaron el botín en una mesa de madera y comenzaron a separarla. Hablaron del mercado negro. Las ventas, los encargos y las próximas subastas. No se iban a quedar con nada. Miró al jefe, rondaría alrededor de los treinta y sin embargo, se veía joven y fresco. Lo observaba detenidamente.

Deseaba que su padre pagara el rescate rápido. Se sintió incómodo. Existía algo alrededor que no le daba confianza, no tanto porque se trataran de malandros, el barco en general tenía un encanto que lo hizo dudar. Había detalles que llamaron su atención. En las paredes de los pasillos y el metal había tritones, sirenas y un hermoso Dios de los Mares frente al mástil principal.

― Kanon, el director está al teléfono― informó el muchacho con la cicatriz en el ojo que miró al intruso con despreció. Luego se acercó a los demás para apreciar las joyas.

Conoció el nombre del líder que desapareció en cuanto lo llamarón. Miró de nuevo el tesoro robado. En medio de todo debía estar su anillo. Pensó en su novia y lo neurótica que estaría al saber que ya no lo tenía. Que importaba el anillo, que importaba ella, cuando su familia estaba a salvo.

Radamanthys observaba el mar y el barco desde una caja de madera donde lo sentó el hombre llamado Baian. Las cadenas le estaban cortando la piel y necesitaba ir al sanitario.

― ¿Alguno de ustedes puede llevarme al servicio?

No supo que les causo tanta gracia, si pedirles que lo llevaran al sanitario o la palabra servicio.

― Esos ingleses son un chiste― dijo el de cabello rosa, su acento era peculiar, parecía latino o español― anda Caça, llévalo tú al "servicio"― de nuevo rieron como idiotas.

― ¿Por qué yo? Es el señorito de Kanon― respondió y las risas no paraban.

― Dejen de ser idiotas… si se orina en los pantalones será desagradable― comentó el gigante de la mohicana. Lo tomó con brusquedad del brazo hasta el sanitario, abrió las cadenas y lo empujó adentro.

Los oyó volver a reír. No sabía que le dio más asco si el olor del sanitario o la forma de humillarlo. Suspiró, bajó el cierre del pantalón y comenzó a orinar. Sus manos temblaban y estaba seguro que su estancia en ese barco marcaría su vida.

A medio día le dieron de comer un sándwich de jamón de pavo y leche fría. El llamado Kanon hablaba poco. Pensó que iba a desquitarse por no permitir traer alguna mujer, sin embargo, estaba callado y comía tranquilamente. Los cinco hombres lo imitaban.

― Isaac― llamó Kanon― lleva la mercancía a Túnez, ya sabes dónde. El director ya dio órdenes de donde se venderá. Me parece que Sorrento estará esperándote ya sabes dónde.

Sus sospechas fueron acertadas. Se trataba del mercado negro y ese Director debía ser el líder de la mafia.

― ¿Ahora?― preguntó el jovencito.

― Termina de comer y toma un bote.― Explicó Kanon con calma. Partió un pedazo de pan para sumergirlo en leche tibia ― después te veremos en Grecia.

El hermetismo y descaro con el que trataban todo el asunto frente a él no era natural. Natural dentro de sus conocimientos de barbaron y malandros. Esos muchachos llevaban buenas ropas, buenas armas y zapatos adecuados para la pesca. No quiso perder detalle de su entorno. El capitán era también salido de un cuento. Con una playera negra, jeans azules y botas gruesas. El cabello estaba atado en una coleta y llevaba las orejas adornadas con aretes.

Por la tarde, Kanon llevó a Radamanthys a una habitación con aire acondicionado. Pensaba en su padre, si ya habían llegado a Malta, si ya comenzó con la transacción del dinero. Las pocas horas de espera eran una eternidad. ¿Cómo estaría Chris? Si alguien le avisó a la novia. ¿Su madre controlaría su neurosis?

― Como verás no hay mucho espacio en el barco para prisioneros… así que te quedarás en mi camarote. ¿Te gusta? ¿Es sofisticado para usted, My Lord? ¿Necesita algo más?― escupía los insultos con despreció.

― Como sea― respondió Radamanthys.

― Esos no son modales de un inglés. Mejor hubiera traído a tu prima.

― ¡Hey! No vuelvas a mencionar a mi prima, tú… con esa boca de cerdo que tienes― respondió con furia, mostrando los dientes. Plantándole la cara sin miedo.

Kanon rió fuerte. La presencia del inglés lo entretenía. A decir verdad, todos los ricachones europeos le parecían divertidos y pobres imbéciles que eran felices a costa de otros. Molestarlo se convirtió en un privilegio.

― ¿No crees que es enfermizo defender a la prima de esa manera? ¿No será que…?

Ante la acusación, escupió su rostro. Nadie lo había ofendido de tal manera. Para sus costumbres que cuidara a su prima de esa forma lo hacía ver como un caballero, responsable y confiable. ¿Qué se creía ese sucio marinero para denigrar de esa forma su afecto?

Como respuesta, Kanon azotó su cabeza en la pared del camerino entre un guarda ropa y el espejo. Seguía sonriendo, satisfecho por hacerle mella en el orgullo al inglés. Radamanthys dio una patada en el estómago del peliazul que lo hizo dar a la cama.

― ¿Quieres pelear burguesito?

El joven Walden se había peleado cinco veces en su vida, todas por defender siempre a Chris. Consiguiendo victorias sencillas, otras complicadas, pero siempre vencía. Llevando como trofeo sangre del enemigo en sus ropas, moretones en los brazos, rasguños y dos veces tabiques heridos que dejaban hilos de sangre salir de su nariz. Nunca dejo que lastimaran a su prima ni física ni emocionalmente. ¿Por qué? La pobre al ser la hija menor de un matrimonio casi en los cuarenta, fue menos afortunada de atención y afecto. Úrsula siempre obtuvo la mejor parte. Por si fuera poco, tenía problemas del habla. Consiguió hablar sin problemas después de los doce años. Le causaba pena. La consideraba su hermana menor más que su prima. ¿Por qué tenían que joderle con la pendejada de que sentía atracción sexual por ella? ¿A caso el mundo era tan degenerado que no cabía un amor fraternal y limpio entre parientes?

Kanon representó todos esos estigmas sobre el cariño hacia su prima. Radamanthys era todo lo que Kanon odiaba, los ricos y poderosos que se aprovechan de otros.

Enzarzándose en un pelea dentro de un espacio reducido. Chocando sus cuerpos con las paredes del camarote. Tirando objetos, moviendo el mismo barco con sus cuerpos proyectados en el suelo y las paredes. Llamarón la atención de los demás tripulantes. Quienes al percatarse de la pelea, decidieron dejarlos. Entre risas y burlas. "El jefe necesitaba este tipo de ejercicio" dijo Krishna.

La sangre se asomaba de la boca de Kanon que lanzó su puño en la mejilla derecha del rubio. Con el rostro hinchado y las costillas molidas, pateó el pecho del comandante marino que lo hizo caer el suelo. Aprovechando propinarle una lluvia de patadas. Kanon cubrió su rostro con los brazos. Escuchaba las maldiciones en inglés y la agitación de sus pulmones. Tomó ventaja cuando se detuvo, tiró de una de sus piernas haciéndolo caer sobre él.

― Eres lento, Walden― susurró al oído del rubio. Al mismo tiempo que lo giraba para quedar sobre él y golpear sus costillas ya lastimadas y el pecho.

A causa de ello, Radamanthys no pudo moverse más, sólo proteger la cabeza con ambos brazos. Sin embargo, Kanon continuó golpeándolo hasta dejar morada la piel blanca. La sangre manchaba ambas ropas y las quejas del inglés lo estimularon como una droga. Quiso ver su expresión de dolor. Demostrarle quien dominaba. Con violencia apartó los brazos de la cara del inglés. Apreció su rostro lacerado y la mirada ardiente. Dejó caer otro golpe más al rostro para asegurar su victoria sobre él.

Radamanthys no se movió, el último impacto en su mejilla lo debilitó. Por más que intentara moverse, no podía. Su cuerpo estaba molido y la respiración le fallaba. Kanon sobre él sonreía agitado. Limpió el sudor de su frente pero no se alejó.

El rubio lo miró cansado y furioso. Sus labios estaban inflamados, el hilo que bajaba de su nariz llegó hasta su cuello, la mejilla derecha tenía un rojo escalofriante que sabía le dejaría su atractivo rostro inflamado por un par de días. El marinero en cambio no tenía más que moretones y una leve contusión en la espalda.

Hace cuánto tiempo no peleaba de esa forma, salvaje y primitiva. Desde que dejo Grecia y peleaba con las bandas vecinas del barrio por el territorio. No recordaba con precisión cuando fue la última vez que alguien le había dado batalla, quien se atrevía a retarlo sin miedo, sin tener nada que perder.

― Nunca tuviste oportunidad― Kanon se levantó y antes alejarse de él le dio otra patada en las costillas, lo que hizo que Radamanthys se retorciera de dolor― basta ya… ― hizo a un lado al costal de carne molida que era el inglés. Metió su mano bajo la cama.

Radamanthys estaba alerta. No perdía de vista las acciones del marino. Sacó una botiquín médico y lo abrió. Comenzó a sanar sus heridas. Rompiendo las gasas con los dientes, llevándose a la boca pastillas y quejándose levemente por el ardor del alcohol.

― Hay analgésicos, vendas y algunas pomadas… de lo contrario se infectaran tus heridas.

El rubio no respondió, le dio la espalda.

― Le dije a tu padre que regresarías entero… y mira ya te destruí tu cara de burgués.

Siguió sin responder, dedicándole miradas confusas y agresivas. Kanon terminó untar ungüento en el brazo y se marchó. De mala manera tomó las pastillas y los analgésicos, los necesitaba, no soportaba el dolor en la mejilla, casi le rompe una muela.

Antes de curarse, lavó su cuerpo con el agua del lavabo. Se observó al espejo, era un desastre. No sólo por el labio inflamado y la mejilla roja, las costillas tenían un color espantoso. La sangre amoratada resaltaba más sobre su piel pálida. Se tomó un par de analgésicos y antes de untarse clorhidrato de bencidamina para la inflamación, el tapón fue a dar bajo el escusado. Llevandolo a la misteriosa placa de fabricación. Confirmando todas sus sospechas sobre los piratas y la pesca. Después el atardecer llegó de forma repentina. El cielo anaranjado se observó desde la ventana del camerino. Ahora contemplaba la vista oceánica con más certezas y la situación bajo control.

Por la noche regresó Kanon. Llevaba un bonito golpe en la frente. Se miraron en silenció. El marinero le dejó dejo un vaso de leche y un sándwich de jamón con queso en una mesa cercana. Observó que sanó sus heridas con el material de curación que dejo. Bajó la inflamación de su rostro gracias a los analgésicos.

― No quedaste tan mal, pensé que tendrías una contusión o tu atractivo rostro ya estaba hinchado de dolor― Kanon se quitó la camisa como si se encontrara solo― ¿necesita algo mi Lord?

Ya no había respuestas para esos sarcasmos. Estaba cansado y aturdido. Por su cabeza se formaban telarañas que lo llevaban a presentimientos escabrosos, corruptos y tracciones. Tenía muchas preguntas y no sabía cómo comenzar. Ese hombre podía matarlo en cualquier momento si lo deseaba. Aunque no vio algún arma cerca, reconocía era fuerte. Debía intentarlo, necesitaba al menos una pista. Después de todo no lo mataría pues sabía que su padre entregaría el dinero.

Kanon se sentó a su lado y observó su obra maestra, la cicatriz en el labio, la leve inflamación en la mejilla derecha y sus ojos ámbar.

― ¿Qué peculiar color de ojos? El color del azufre, es lo primero que llegó a la mente― dejo que lo observara, estaba demasiado cansado física y mentalmente para discutir. Las pastillas le provocaban un poco de sueño― de donde vengo, creemos que quienes poseen los ojos ámbar son hijos de Hades ya sabes el inframundo, las animas, dolor… ― luego se echó a reír― la verdad es que, siempre me han gustado las personas de cabellos amarillos y piel insípida. Los encuentro ajenos. Como sí vinieran de otro mundo. Altos, atléticos, cabellos dorados. Hijos de Apolo.

No entendía porque le decía todo eso. Era incómodo y hasta de mal gusto. Tampoco respondió, suspiró fastidiado, esperando que ese gesto lo hiciera marcharse. Porque su cabeza seguía atando nudos, desenredando serpientes. Nidos de ratas que se comían sus neuronas y éste sujeto queriendo filosofar con su linaje.

― Te he visto en revistas de socialite. En eventos políticos, portales de internet. Siempre con ese porte serio, inmaculado. Transpirando nobleza. Ya te había visto, pero nunca me detuve a ver tus ojos.

― ¿Qué quieres?― al final su voz tuvo sonido.

― Nada… aunque pienso que me hubiera gustado conocerte en otra situación. Me gustas.

Radamanthys lo miró incrédulo. Hace unas horas habían tenido una de las peleas más salvajes en sus vidas y ahora él tipo decía de la forma más natural que le gustaba. El mar volvía locos a los marineros.

― Disculpa

― Me gustas. ¿Qué? Es muy extraño. Lo has de escuchar diario… Si te portas bien, tendré mejores tratos contigo― sintió las manos huesudas del peliazul acariciando su mejilla inflamada.

No tenía muchas fuerzas para quitarlo así que simplemente cerró los ojos. "Maldito enfermo, ahora me quiere…" Una idea grotesca y mal sana cruzó por su mente. Había muchas imágenes recientes en su cabeza que comenzaron a tomar un hilo conductor. Como un mapa mental en donde Kanon era la llave para abrir las puertas de la duda. Resignado lo miró.

― Quieres tener sexo conmigo. ¿Cierto?

Esta vez fue Kanon el confuso. Levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

― Sí― respondió seguro. Dejando caer su mano descaradamente sobre su sexo― ¿Podríamos divertirnos antes de que te mate si tu papá no nos da el dinero?

Antes de responder clavó sus ojos ámbar en las esmeraldas brillantes. Deseaba atravesarlo con la mirada. No entendía el giro que dio la situación. El tal Kanon parecía muy complacido por lo ocurrido y se divertía a sus expensas. Para Radamanthys esa actitud libertina le daba preeminencia.

― Sabes que mi padre pagara― afirmó. Quitó la mano de Kanon con desprecio y tomó el sándwich que había traído para él.

Tomó ventaja de aquel encuentro y de la fascinación que Kanon afirmó por él. Estrechando un lazo de cordialidad o de amantes.

― Conoces a mi padre ― rectificó

― ¿Qué te hace creer eso?― preguntó Kanon sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

― Al parecer también la relación cercana con mi prima. Sabían que navegaríamos por estos días. ¿Quién te dio la información?

― Investigamos a las víctimas.

― ¿Por eso es qué el barco es propiedad de las empresas Solo?― preguntó Radamanthys triunfante con una enorme sonrisa― cuéntame que pasa en realidad. La familia Solo son accionistas en algunas de nuestras empresas. ¿Esto estaba planeado desde hace meses?

― Vaya, me dejas sin palabras― respondió con asombró e ironía.

Kanon se echó a reír. Movió su dedo índice de arriba hacia abajo apuntando a su prisionero. Radamanthys ya había hilado un poco los hechos. No imaginó que los Solo estuvieran dentro de la mafia aunque no le sorprendía, desde que el hijo tomó posesión de la empresa, todo cambió. La relación con Lord Walden era cortante y había amenazado con retirar acciones de los bancos. Julián Solo tenía otros planes para su empresa y para sí mismo.

― Qué astuto… ¿Por qué crees que el barco es propiedad de los Solo?

― No soy idiota. Dentro del baño todo tiene la marca de la familia así como la placa que está en el pasillo― dijo sacudiendo las migajas de pan de sus manos― observó todo… Cuéntame la verdad.

Kanon se sentó a su lado, lo miró con picardía mientras sonreía, lamió sus labios. Le gustaba esa astucia detectivesca y al mismo tiempo su actitud retadora. Le gustaban los hombres sin miedo, que tuvieran los cojones en su lugar y saber para qué sirven. Coraje, eso le gustaba de los hombres.

― Dame un beso y te digo lo que quieras.

El rubio se tiró a reír. Su risa fue apagada por un apasionado beso y unas manos traviesas que comenzaron a recorrer su entre pierna. Radamanthys lo alejó con brusquedad.

― Dime todo y dejo que me hagas lo que quieras… vamos, habla.

― Vaya… el heredero sabe negociar. Serás un buen perro del Estado. Okey, okey, no me mires de esa forma, sé que deseas matarme... ― Radamanthys intentó cambiar la severidad de sus ojos― No me interesa lo que suceda entre tu familia y los Solo. Yo trabajo por encargo.

― Y tú encargo fue secuestrar al heredero de los Walden y pedir cinco millones de libras.

Kanon encogió los hombros.

― Tú prima sólo fue la excusa para atraerte aquí como rehén― confesó― en el plan no estaba hacer algo o a las mujeres de tu familia. Era parte del show.

Radamanthys apretó los puños dejando que la sangre se acumulara. Quería golpear, romper, asesinar si fuera necesario a ese Julián. Kanon se acercó solicito y sonriente.

― ¿De verdad haríamos el dulce amor si te cuento todo?

― Claro

― Y yo soy un idiota― una fuerte carcajada azotó por las paredes hasta volver a los oídos― no me vendo por un acostón. Ofrece más.

― Ven conmigo a Londres. Te daré un empleo a ti y a tus hombres.

― Me hiciste sentir como la mujerzuela a la que le quieren poner casa y sacarla de la prostitución― su risa fue débil.

― Piénsalo. Porque no le va a quedar mucho a Julián de su imperio…

― Uy… ya hice que dos grandes consorcios entren en discusión… sólo falta que entre a la lucha los Rothschild, Rockford o los Kido. ― el marinero meditó por segundos― ¿Tanto poder tienen los Walden o esto es sólo tuyo?

― Mío. Tengo contactos, sé mover el ajedrez― Radamanthys se acercó al oído del peliazul― ni te imaginas lo que es el imperio Walden tú sólo has visto la base del iceberg.

Sí, el heredero Walden era bueno haciendo negocios, no por nada se especializó en Administración para mantener las empresas donde están y más arriba. Sí, era bueno obteniendo lo que deseaba aún si fuera con los medios más bajos y vulgares. Lo aprendió así, porque así funcionaba el mundo. Lo sabía, aunque Kanon siguiera creyendo que era un rico mimado. No lo era. Era más crudo que su padre, más intolerante que su madre. Estaba furioso por la traición del accionista más importante. El socio con quien las relaciones se habían incrementado. Julián Solo quería destruir a los Walden y que mejor manera que robando, traumando y aterrorizándolos. Él sabía cuándo y dónde sería el festejo. Su padre lo invitó personalmente. Todo tenía sentido.

― Convénceme… así se hacen los negocios, niño rubio― acto seguido desabrochó su pantalón.

― ¿Qué? No, espera… primero debes decirme lo que sabes y…

No terminó de hablar, un beso ávido y violento lo calló.

― Me gustas porque te pones difícil…― seguido de una ligera mordida en su labio inferior.― Estás en el mar y aquí se siguen las reglas del mar― dijo entre besos.

Mientras besaba la boca del marino que le daba lastima, se juró regresarle el mismo daño. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

Los besos de Radamanthys llevaban una rabia desconocida para él mismo. Dejo que Kanon guiará porque él no tenía experiencia. Dejarlo hacer y dominar. Porque eso les gusta a los hombres, lo sabe porque el padece del mismo mal. Todo para que aceptara irse con él y poder utilizarlo.

Las pequeñas quejas del rubio al intentar moverse le provocaron un cosquilleo entre el abdomen y la entre pierna. Desesperado arrancó la camisa blanca dejando a la vista el dorso amoratado. Bajo el bello en pecho había hematomas y un dulce sonido de dolor. Mordió el cuello al mismo tiempo que tiraba de sus cabellos. Oyó un gemido que le calentó la piel.

Se fue encima como una animal hambriento sobre su presa muerta. Arrancó los pantalones, saboreó la pálida piel. Sintió el contacto de sus cuerpos calientes. Rosando sus sexos, haciendo presión con su propio peso. Se besaron. Radamanthys lo abrazó con fiereza tirando de sus largos cabellos. Sintió el peso de aquel hombre sudoroso y delgado. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Así terminan todas las peleas los marineros? ¿Así arreglan sus discusiones los nobles ingleses?

Ver al rubio retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, entre sus brazos, a causa de sus embestidas, reafirmó cuanto le gustan las personas de cabellos dorados y piel pálida. Porque parecían de otro mundo, sacados de una pintura. Hechos con otros colores. Su aroma era fuerte, intenso, como una fuerte poción sexual. Radamanthys se dejó llevar. ¿Hace cuánto que no cogía? Es más, ¿cogía? Respetaba las decisiones de su novia que por el momento no quería irse a la cama con él. ¿Qué van a pensar de ella? De por si la familia Walden conservadora.

Dos cuerpos deformados por las posiciones y el hervidero de sensaciones se revolcaban en la cama distendida. Mezclados por fluidos estériles. Dejando escapar gemidos y palabras sucias al oído. ¿De qué otra forma tienen sexo dos hombres que no los une el amor?

Kanon lo supo, fue el primero en penetrar ese robusto cuerpo. El primero en mostrarle las artes del _eros_ entre hombres, entre pares, iguales. Un espejo de la conexión similar. Sólo un hombre puede darte el mayor placer, porque se conoce, se sabe, porque puede manifestar en ti lo que desearía para él. Y Radamanthys no estaba decepcionado. Aquellas emociones eran nuevas, fugases e indescifrables. Para Kanon esto era rutinario, le gustaba experimentar con desconocidos para no romper su reputación de macho viril sobre el mar.

El dolor ocasionado por los golpes desapareció. Había en el camerino un olor que embriagó los sentidos del joven lord y lo estimulaba a moverse de forma obscena arriba de las caderas del dueño de unos cabellos azules que se extendían sobre la cama como si cobrasen vida. ¿De dónde era ese hombre que olía a mar? Llevaba un hermoso tatuaje en el pecho, el sigilo de géminis así como una cadena gruesa con el dije de un tridente. Ese hombre no era quién si no qué… ¿Por qué le permitió arrastrarlo a la degradación? Pero se sentía bien, el contacto de su mano fina acariciando su sexo. Los besos en las tetillas que lo llevaron al orgasmo más de tres veces. Se encontró queriendo más, arriba, abajo, lo que quisiera, él también lo descontrolaba.

― No es mi costumbre, pero me la pusiste dura― se excusó Kanon al terminar, sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla, luego ofreció uno al rubio― ahora me gustas más― confesó sin mirarlo.

Radamanthys aceptó sin decir una palabra. Fumó del cigarro prendido. Luego cerró los ojos, queriendo capturar esos espasmos que no había sentido en años o quizá nunca por eso quería rememorarlo. Su cuerpo estaba relajado, con pequeños dolores por los golpes y creía no se podría sentar en un par de horas. Aún tenía la sensación de la penetración entre sus piernas.

― El plan era traerte aquí y esperar el rescate. Tú padre no tendrá problemas… Y lo que acaba de pasar… No

El inglés escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, dormitando o descansando. Esa era su justificación, una especie de disculpa. Confesión como pago por dejarse coger. No tenía ganas de responder en ese momento. Estaba demasiado confundido y extasiado.

― Va, cállate ya― dijo Radamanthys intentando conciliar el sueño. No quería tocar el tema, sentía demasiada vergüenza.

― Significa que te gusto, quieres más― dijo riendo― lo sé, una vez lo pruebas ya no lo dejas.

― ¡Lárgate! Déjame sólo un momento…

Radamanthys no entendía porque, quizá había desfogado todas sus frustraciones en la pelea y el sexo. Se sentía físicamente adolorido pero moralmente, placentero. Le hubiera gustado mantener esa relación en otras circunstancias. No donde fuera la carnada, una moneda de cambio. Aun así, pese a negociar con el marino. No bajaría la guardia. El tipo estuvo a dos de asesinar a su familia y amigos. Podía matarlo en cualquier momento. Aunque algo en esa verde mirada le decía que no era tan miserable como se hacía creer. Sus sospechas comenzaron a incrementarse por la actitud del marinero.

Apagó el cigarro en una lata de cerveza. Salió del camerino a mitad de la noche. Extasiado y atrayendo todo el aire y la maresia a sus pulmones.

Habló con sus compañeros que sospechaban lo sucedido gracias a los fuertes ruidos que salieron de su camarote. Isaac marchó hacía un par de horas a las costas de Líbano para llevar la mercancía que sería vendida en el mercado negro. El Director se comunicó antes de la merienda con Kanon. Quería conocer las operaciones y el estado del rehén. Por su parte el director ya había enviado a alguien a la pequeña isla de Grecia para recibir el dinero cuando llegara.

El barco pesquero servía perfecto como camuflaje. Había sido una buena idea de Kanon después de enrolarse en esa empresa. Por necesidad que por gusto. La crisis lo había orillado a terminar como bandido. Su hermano ganaba poco como profesor en un instituto y su padre fue despedido en la empresa donde trabajaba. Se dedicaba a la herrería y no dejaba mucho. Gracias a ese nuevo empleo podía mantener a sus padres y ayudarle al hermano mayor.

Al entrar al camarote, Radamanthys seguía dormido, cubierto por una sabana de las caderas hacia los pies. Lo llamó por su nombre y despertó.

― Sigues molesto. Actúas como si fueras una chica, víctima de las perversiones del villano.

― ¿No crees que tienes muchas atenciones con un rehén?― preguntó el rubio estirando los brazos― o también es parte del show.

― Después de lo hace rato, te trato como amante no como rehén― río ante su idiotez. Radamanthys casi se ahoga con la leche por el mismo motivo.

― Entonces, cuenta a tu amante lo que necesita saber

Kanon gateó hasta llegar juntar sus labios con los del joven amo. Tocó su cabello sedoso y aspiró el aroma de su nuca. Era mejor que las anfetaminas o la coca que se solía meter para aguantar las largas jornadas en el mar. Radamanthys acarició sus mejillas.

― Habla… ¿acaso no tienes palabra?

― Los piratas no tenemos palabra tenemos honor…― se giró para sentarse a su lado en la cama. Prendió un cigarro y comenzó a explicar― Julián Solo, me contrató hace cuatro años para este trabajo. Piratería marina, hacer la competencia con los somalíes que estaban muy perros en el terreno y también para expandir su mercado negro. Yo propuse que, para no levantar sospechas y hacer los atracos limpios y pacticos, nos diera un barco de pesca con el que simular… Julián Solo está metido con la mafia rusa, tráfico de armas y hasta trata de blancas. Yo necesitaba dinero. De donde vengo todo se fue a la mierda. Soy griego― Radamanthys escuchaba con atención, como si estuviera en una conferencia de prensa, oyendo un artículo de sumo interés. Kanon le contó sobre su familia pobre y las necesidades de tenían― no tuve más opción que esto. Me pagan bien, al igual que a mi equipo. Todos somos marginados por sus pueblos capitalistas. Buscamos donde encajar y sobrevivir. Dudo que sepas lo que significa, has nacido en cuna de oro.

― ¿El dinero es para él o para ustedes?― omitió la acusación.

― Para él, yo tengo mi paga aparte… así funciona el mundo globalizado. ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Ustedes los ricos siempre viven en su burbuja y por eso los más poderosos se los joden― Kanon se dejó caer boca arriba en la cama, sus manos buscaban bajo las sabanas las piernas fuertes del inglés― ya te conté la verdad… vamos a tener sexo y después, que sea lo que el mar diga.

― Espera… ¿Julián quiere la fortuna de mi familia?

― Haces muchas preguntas… ― Kanon gimoteó como lo haría un niño pequeño. Se acercó a Radamanthys, tan cerca que olió su respiración― no lo sé, yo sólo hago lo que me dice a cambio de una buena suma. Cuando regreses a tu trono, principito, lo averiguarás. Ahora… quiero― no terminó de hablar, Radamanthys lo besó.

― ¡Sólo era una vez!― gritó el rubio― ¡Aún no me has dicho todo!

― ¡Nunca establecimos ese trato…!― exclamó Kanon― si no te lo he dicho todo, es porque quiero seguir disfrutando tu cuerpo. Ahora abre las piernas, las segundas veces ya no duele tanto, te lo juro.

Rendido y sin poder escapar. Subió sus piernas a los hombros de Kanon para poder enredarlas en su cuello.

― Sí vas a ser quien domine, va a costarte…

― Por eso me gustas… por difícil― y de una embestida lo penetró.

҈҉

El trayecto a Malta fue silencioso. La madre de Radamanthys estaba hecha un mar de llanto después de disminuir su histeria. Su padre estaba al teléfono desde que se llevaron a su hijo. Exigía y ordenaba a los bancos que se consiguiera el dinero como fuera. Pedía también que no se hiciera un escándalo de todo ello. No necesitaba más disgustos. No necesitaba ser la burla de todo Reino Unido. No quería lastimas y preguntas. Suficiente tendría con este mal recuerdo.

Chris volvió a callar. Con el trabajo que le costó regresar el habla. Radamanthys ayudó con eso y ahora ya nada salía de su pequeña boca rosada. Úrsula no dejaba de beber, lo que provocó indignación entre su madre y tías. La consternación y preocupación invadió a los Walden. No había a quien culpar aunque la abuela buscara señalar a alguien. Por ejemplo, la madre de Chris por su genial idea de un crucero para festejar a la hija. Aunque le haya parecido la mejor idea del mundo al inicio.

Lord Walden gritaba y maldecía en inglés. El barco no se daba prisa en llegar a su destino. Algunos tíos y primos pensaban llamar a la policía cosa que indignó a la madre de Radamanthys, su hijo estaba en peligro. De pensar que podía morir, que estaba en manos de desalmados y perversos hombres, la regresaban a su desgracia. Dejando bolitas de papel alrededor de la mesa, con un vaso de ron. Una de sus hermanas la consolaba. ¿Qué consuelo puede tener una madre cuando su hijo desapareció?

Finalmente, el padre de Radamanthys consiguió que el dinero se cambiara a una cuenta privada que usaba para emergencias. Ahí podía sacar el efectivo y llevarlo a donde ordenaron. Si todo marchaba como deseaba, tendrían un día de ventaja.

 **-o-**

 **Continúa…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3**

El barco llegó a Malta alrededor de las ocho de la noche. El padre de Radamanthys corrió al primer teléfono que encontró para seguir con los trámites y maldecir a quien insistiera en llamar a la policía.

― No quiero los restos de mi hijo flotando en el mar― le dijo por quinta vez a un primo que seguía con la idea de advertir a la policía.

Lord Walden sabía cómo hacer las cosas. Además no quería un escándalo. Los Walden no serían la burla de Reino Unido. No iba a permitir que su hijo sufriera más de lo que debía sufrir con esos mal vivientes. No quería la noticia en los medios, y a las demás familia señalándolos. Causar lastimas y desgracias no era costumbre de los Walden. Y al igual que el Wyvern que adornaba su escudo familiar, seguirían de piel. Extendiendo sus alas y quemando su alrededor para abrirse paso y sobrevivir. Cuando Radamanthys regresará no tendría por qué pasar los estragos de una entrevista para la Interpol o medios de comunicación. Muchos menos querían ver a Chris en ese estado crítico que la regresó a su trauma con la voz. Sí había algo que le enorgullecía a Lord Walden, era mantener limpio el buen nombre de su familia ancestral, como la Edad Media.

Los bancos en Suiza ya habían cerrado. No pudo hacer nada durante el día. Para mañana debía estar todo terminado y entregado el dinero. Su secretario estaba sobornando a mucho personal de los bancos para que la información de la transacción no saliera de ahí. Comprar el mundo era fácil para los Walden, rescatarlo no mulco.

El embustero marinero le dio dos días. Miserables piratas que creen que todo se soluciona con dinero. Chris seguía en shok. Su madre intentó por todos los medios le regresara el habla, pero sólo el primo prodigio lo conseguiría.

― ¿A quién le importan las alhajas Úrsula? ― recriminó el padre de ésta― Tu primo puede morir en cualquier momento. Has el favor de no decir cuánto dinero has perdido.

― Ya sé que todo gira alrededor de Radamanthys, siempre ha sido así… me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si me llevan a mí o a Chris. ¿Harían lo mismo?

― Por cualquiera de la familia― gritó la madre de Radamanthys― Úrsula, has el favor de callarte y dejar de decir idioteces. Lo mejor será descansar por un momento. Mañana a primera hora, ese dinero será entregado y mi hijo regresará.

Chris era la única que no se novia, su mirada estaba sobre sus zapatos azules. Por su mente pasaban escenas del pasado, del futuro. ¿Y si no volvía su primo? Pequeñas lágrimas se desplazaban por su carita inocente. ¡Maldita fiesta de cumpleaños!

Al amanecer, en el momento que el reloj marcó las ocho de la mañana, Lord Walden estaba marcando a los bancos suizos donde se albergaba parte de la fortuna Walden. Hizo movimientos en compañía de su secretario que estaba en otra línea telefónica desde Londres. Mientras su hermano realizaba otras transacciones para obtener sin sospechas la cantidad solicitada. Finalmente a las once de la mañana, el secretario de Lord Walden compraba un boleto a Grecia.

Con la frente sudorosa y las manos temblorosas, Lord Walden espero que su hijo apareciera por la puerta del hotel donde se hospedaron. No se pensaban mover de Malta hasta que todos juntos volarán a Londres.

҉҈

― ¿Te has acostumbrado a esta vida por qué crees que es la que mereces?― preguntó Radamanthys cuando Kanon entró. Regresó de dar órdenes Krishna de dirigir el barco hacia Malta.

Sí todo estaba saliendo como lo planeó, en cualquier momento llamarían de Grecia confirmando el pago por el rescate y tendrían que dejar a Radamanthys en Malta. De acuerdo a las órdenes del Director Julián Solo.

― No es bueno acostumbrarse a nada― le respondió mientras se quitaba la camisa― porque es malo tener costumbres, cuando desaparecen las extrañas y entra la depresión. El desapego es la mejor forma de vivir.

― Que filósofo, griego finalmente― como respuesta, Kanon le arrojó su camisa sucia que enseguida el rubio tiró al suelo― ¿has reconsiderado mi propuesta?

― ¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo? ¿Te gusta cómo te lo hago? ¿Me quieres de amante? Porque sabes, soy bastante exigente como amante.

― Ya te dije que te daré un trabajo

― ¿Complacerte todas las noches?

― Sabes, estoy comprometido. Y por cierto, ya no podré recuperare el anillo que me regalo en mi cumpleaños porque se fue al mercado negro.

― No soy celoso. Y te aseguro que a tu novia no le caeré nada bien. Mírame, soy el tipo que vez por la noche caminar hacia ti y llamas a la policía enseguida.

― Hablo en serio; ven conmigo a Londres. Tus compañeros pueden venir contigo, si eso es lo que te impide venir. Les daré trabajo a todos, les ayudaré con trámites migratorios.

― Tanto poder tienen los Walden… ¿Por qué la caridad? Te secuestre y tuve sexo contigo, extorsioné a tu familia y me quieres llevar contigo… algo no tiene sentido. A menos que ya tengas el síndrome ese raro que les da a los secuestrados.

― Te daré el doble de lo que te da Solo― argumentó Radamanthys que seguía bajo las sabanas. Ignoró el comentario, porque tenía razón no tenía sentido lo que hacía.

― El doble y cogerte cuando quiera. Me gustas y es en serio. Y no parece disgustarte.

― Admito que la experiencia es buena, pero las cosas cambiarían un poco en Londres― Kanon pasó sus dedos delgados por el cabello amarillo y sedoso. Miró sus ojos ámbar― si acepto tus condiciones, vendrás.

― Convénceme… sé que me quieres utilizar para joderte a Solo y a mí me divierte mucho esta situación. Hagámoslo por última vez antes de que lleguemos a Malta― desabotonó el pantalón, bajó el cierre con prisa y acercó su carne dura al rostro del inglés― convénceme― repitió.

҈҉

El secretario del Lord Walden llegó con el dinero en una maleta a un restaurante de nombre que no podía pronunciar. Se sentó en la tercera mesa. Una rubia con cara de muñeca soñadora se sentó frente a él. Llevaba un vestido azul con flores, zapatillas verdes y unos bonitos aretes de oro. Saludó como si conociera de toda la vida al secretario de nombre Queen. De acuerdo con las indicaciones de su jefe, alguien llegaría a la mesa y tomaría la maleta. La jovencita parecía tener las características de la persona que aparecería. Hablaba en inglés fluido y con acento nórdico. Sobre el clima, la comida y lo tarde que estaba de tomar el vuelo a Dinamarca. Queen asintió. La muchacha se despidió y tomó la maleta. Justo cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla susurró: "espera aquí diez minutos, después lárgate"

Paralizado se quedó más de diez minutos en la mesa. La camarera se llevó las tazas de café y le dijo que el servicio corría por cuenta de la casa. Con dedos temblorosos, envió un mensaje a su jefe para notificar que el dinero había sido entregado a una mujer danesa. Deseaba que Radamanthys regresara a salvo.

҈҈

La costa de Malta se divisaba próxima. Radamanthys la pudo ver desde la pequeña ventana del camerino. En un par de horas bajaría del barco y vería a su familia. Dos días que no fueron de todo tan desagradables pero si sorpresivos. No pensaba decirle nada a su padre acerca del asunto de Solo. Su venganza sería personal, sutil y elegante como era la costumbre en su familia. No se rebajaría a usar la fuerza. Como el dragón de la familia, esperaría a su presa, la asecharía desde las sombras para después, despedazarla con sus garras. Aunque para ello necesitara al marinero. Esperaba que cambiara de opinión. No parecía querer dejar el mar, pero tampoco seguir en él. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir? Ahora que lo sabía todo, indudablemente le quedaría poco tiempo a Julián con sus juegos sucios.

Se preguntaba si tal vez, el mismo Kanon quería que las cosas se dieran así. Los hombres de mar así como los hombres vacíos, nunca tienen nada que perder, por eso lo arriesgan todo sin medir consecuencias. Quizá estaba tratando con un hombre que todo le importaba exactamente lo mismo. Kanon entró al camarote, lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

― Han pagado el rescate― anunció en un tono nostálgico― ¿qué? ¿Una cogida más y te vas?

― ¿Por qué conformarte con la última cuando puedes tener más? ¿Si vienes conmigo?

Kanon río fuerte, tan fuerte que la risa se contagió a sus compañeros.

― No pierdes oportunidad, Walden… te dejaremos cerca del muelle, tú iras nadando hasta la costa. No me arriesgaré mucho.

― Eres el chico malo. Dame una playera, rompiste mi camisa.

― Lo siento y era de Ralph Laurent… ― miró al rubio con ironía. Arrojó una camisa azul con el dibujo de un dragón marino.

Ambos salieron a cubierta. El sol estaba en su punto, medio día. La isla de Malta se veía pequeña desde ese punto. Unos metros más y tendría que comenzar a nadar. Suspiró. Miró a la tripulación que estaban sentados en algunas cajas o botes. El barco apestaba a pescado, notó una red con peces que colgaban sobre ellos. Disimulaban muy bien o de verdad eran pescadores.

― ¿En Londres llueve mucho? ― preguntó Kanon antes de verlo saltar.

Se giró, pero no pudo contestar porque Kanon lo empujó hacia el mar.

҉҉

Había pasado una semana después de la calurosa recepción que recibió después del secuestro. Afortunadamente nadie se enteró de su mala experiencia. Después del incidente, nadie habló sobre eso. A Lord Walden no le importaron sus millones de libras, su primogénito estaba a salvo. Cada miembro de la familia siguió don sus vidas. Sus padres estaban agradecidos por que nada malo le había sucedido, a excepción de los golpes. Algo natural cuando se está cerca de bandidos. Los golpes no dolieron tanto como saber que Chris había vuelto a quedar sin habla. La abrazó fuerte y le prometió que volverían a trabajar en ello. No fue tan complicado. A los tres días, Chris estaba hablando cual ametralladora de palabras. "Lo ven, Radamanthys Walden lo puede todo" dijo Úrsula al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

Le costó guardar el asunto de Solo. A la única que se lo confió fue a Chris y eso porque ella estaba igual de indignada que él.

La única que no estaba enterada de nada, era la novia alemana. Ella actuaba con normalizad hasta saber que por accidente, Radamanthys perdió el anillo. Ella hizo un escándalo y se ofendió tanto que no le habló en un día. Más tarde se reconciliaron.

En su cabeza seguía ideando un plan para vengarse de Julián Solo. También pensaba en el marinero al que no estaba seguro de volver a ver. Si bien por sus mensajes entre líneas, todo podía suceder. Era un hombre impredecible pero estaba seguro que buscaba una forma fácil de ganar dinero. Desaprovechar la oportunidad que le dio, sería demasiado idiota. Por otra parte, reconoció el efecto que causaba en él. Además, al marino le gustaba ver el mundo arder y sí era inteligente, elegiría el mejor lugar uno donde no se quemara.

De esa forma, tuvo que retornar con normalidad sus actividades. Terminar las últimas materias en la Universidad, salir a cenar con la familia, desayunar con los compañeros. Ir por café italiano en compañía de Chris. A ella le gustaba en especial una cafetería que tenía motivos victorianos. Los muchachos de la barra siempre estaban vestidos a la usanza del siglo XIX y ella se sentía feliz. Las muchachas llevaban hermosos vestidos que envidiaba.

Por las mañanas ambos primos pasaban a la cafetería y pedían expresos o capuchino con canela para Chris. Esa mañana un joven apuesto de cabello cortó azul les hizo el pedido. Sonreía mostrando los dientes, mirando fijamente a Radamanthys. Chris no pareció reconocerlo y se fue a sentar a una mesa cerca de la ventana. Justo arriba había una repisa que mostraba imágenes de aquella época.

― ¿Cómo le gusta el café My Lord? Caliente, fuerte y negro… ― murmuró― como el sexo.

El aludido cerró los ojos esbozando una sonrisa sincera. Miró a su prima que se distrajo con la calle.

― Sí y con yogurt griego.

― Espero que pagues mejor que aquí― musitó― y espero tener más tiempo libre.

― Te… te queda bien el corte, pareces un hombre decente― Kanon entregó los cafés en vasos desechables y río bajito.

― Salgo a las tres― informó guiñando el ojos izquierdo.

Chris se acercó de prisa para sostener su café, dieron las gracias y salieron de la tienda. Radamanthys hizo cuentas y causalmente sus clases terminaban a la misma hora.

― Hoy vas a tener que volver a casa sola, Chris… recordé que tengo trabajo de equipo en la biblioteca.

 **FIN**

 **-o-**

 **Espero que te haya gustado mucho Moonage. Y a los que han pasado gracias por leer y el tiempo. Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido. Menos las ofensas esas omítanlas porque tampoco importan**

 **Gracias = )**


End file.
